Nothing I've Ever Known
by Msynergy
Summary: An introspective Peter on a late night walk. Songfic. Spoilers for Season 2. P/O


_Nothing I've Ever Known_

**Disclaimer:** I wish, but no sadly, I don't own the characters/show or the song.

**Spoilers:** Season 2

**Author's Note:** A fic written on caffeine fueled inspiration at three in the morning with this particular song on repeat in my iTunes. You've been warned.

Between general insomnia and Walter's late night ramblings it'd become common practice for him to go out, after his father had finally succumbed to some unconscious state or another, for a late night walk, a local bar, a 24/7 fast food joint, whatever appealed to his mood at the time.

But tonight was different.

He had his own room now, admittedly right next door to Walter's, but with sound walls separating them for the first time since this whole sci-fi-now-fact circus that he now called his life had started. There's a number of things that could be keeping him up: why he was suddenly taking a very active role in keeping this way of life alive that he once couldn't wait to be rid of being a big one. But this question and others ultimately lead back to the real reason he's conscious at three in the morning, and that's something he can't quite fess up to yet.

_Right now I feel - just like a leaf on a breeze  
Who knows where it's blowin'  
Who knows where it's goin'_

So he's still awake, walking in circles around a park he found not far from their new home.

_I find myself somewhere I - I never thought I'd be  
Going round in circles, yeah  
Thinking about you and me  
How do I explain it when I don't know what to say  
What do I do now - so much has changed _

He knows it must be obvious to the people who're around them most. Hell, Walter has been dropping hints like atomic bombs, and even less subtle, since the beginning. Admitting it to himself, though, that means he has to face it, deal with it, give it a name; he'd have to be honest with himself, and honesty has never been his best policy. That is, until he met her.

_Nothing I have ever known - has made me feel this way  
Nothing I have ever seen - has made me want to stay  
but here I am - ready for you  
I'm tornin', I'm fallin' - I hear my home callin'  
Hey - I've never felt something so strong - oh no  
It's like nothing I've ever known_

She had to have super powers to change him as she had. When he'd wanted to run, she made him stay. Without any prompting he'd told her more about his broken childhood than he had to anyone ever. He cared about her, and had told her so without so much as a second thought. He'd saved Fringe division for her, for them and everyone to stay together long enough to find the answers they, and particularly she, sought.

_Now you're the one I'm looking for  
You're the one I need  
You're the one that gives me - a reason to believe  
Following a star - has lead to where you are  
It feels so strong now - this can't be wrong now_

He wasn't so altruistic as to not recognize that by saving Fringe division he was keeping her with him either, not much use in conning a con. He needed to be around her, to help her however he could. Call it the change she'd made in him or whatever, he only knew what he knew, and he knew he couldn't leave now if he tried.

_Nothing I have ever known - has made me feel this way  
Nothing I have ever seen - has made me want to stay  
Here I am - ready for you  
I'm tornin', I'm fallin' - I hear my home callin'  
Hey - I've never felt something so strong - oh no  
It's like nothing I've ever known  
It's like nothing I've ever known_

So he'd continue as before, willing to take whatever she could give, because for the longest time he thought he would never care, and then she came and made him be honest with himself. She made him care, and he loved her for it.

_Right now I feel - just like a leaf on a breeze  
Who knows where it's blowin'  
Who knows where I'm goin'_

**Author's Note:** Well, you made it! Hopefully it wasn't too scary and more enjoyable than anything else. One never really knows with those late night writing sessions. For anybody who's interested or didn't know the song I used is called "Nothing I've Ever Known" by Bryan Adams from "Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron" soundtrack. Thanks for reading!


End file.
